The purpose of this project is to study different facets of the assimilation process to U.S. society of two recently arrived immigrant groups: Mexican immigrants coming through entry points in the Texas border and Cuban emigres arriving in Miami. During the initial stage of the project (1973), 820 Mexican immigrants and 590 Cuban emigres were interviewed at the moment of arrival in the U.S. During the present fiscal year (1975-76) both samples have been re-interviewed to ascertain initial changes during their first years in the country. Loss of respondents has reduced the original combined sample to an estimated 72 percent of the total during the present follow-up. Tasks planned for the coming year include completion of data coding for the second wave, continuation of data analysis and tracing of respondents, and preparation for the third and final survey to be conducted in 1978.